1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve stem, and more particularly to a valve stem that is easy and adjustable at angle to clamp a tire pressure detector thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional valve stem (70) designed for connecting with a tire pressure detector (90) has a connecting end (71). The connecting end (71) protrudes form a rim (81) of a tire (80) after the valve stem (70) is mounted on the rim (81) and has an arced surface (711) and a mounting hole (712). The arced surface (711) is formed on the connecting end (71). The mounting hole (712) is coaxially formed in the connecting end (71) through the arced surface (711). The tire pressure detector (90) corresponds to and is detachably and securely mounted on the arced surface (711) with a screw. To prevent damages, the tire pressure detector (90) is adjusted to a position where is close to the rim (81) so that the tire (80) can be kept from pressing against the tire pressure detector (90). However, adjustability of the tire pressure detector (90) on the arced surface (711) is limited since the mounting hole (712) is centrally formed in the arced surface (711). The tire pressure detector (90) may protrude oat an annular edge (811) of the rim (81) after being mounted on the connecting end (71). Hence, the tire pressure detector (90) may be impacted by the tire (80), especially in a flat tire condition.
The present invention provides a valve stem assembly for clamping a tire pressure detector to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional valve stem.